Revenge
by Pebblesnuffer
Summary: But it didn't feel as sweet now that she knew the truth. "Contrary to popular belief, you will be missed".  AxelxOC hinted Demyx X OC I was in a sad mood.  COMPLETE


It was dark, shallow and cold. The room was poorly lit, only a few faintly glimmering Red and Blue lights gave evidence the room even had shape. There were fourteen stones; some Red, and some Blue. These stones were the only proof that any of the Nobodies had even lived, even if not truly. The lights reflected around the room softly, allowing one to barely make out the shape of a girl. This particular girl was standing in front of a particular stone; a Red one. On it, was the black etching of a Sitar, cracked by the stone's own accord. Soft sobs and choking sounds resounded throughout the cavern.

"Why?", the girl whispered. She was standing in front of the grave of her best friend. The grave of Demyx, the Melodius Nocturne, thought to be the weakest of the Organization. She had lost her best friend by the hands of the traitor's true self. Roxas, the name sickened her to even think about it. Oh how she hated him now, oh how she wanted to kill him for his unspeakable crime.

"I will never forgive you, Roxas", she growled pathetically, clenching her hands, which were numbly hanging by her sides. It was true, Roxas was once a friend of hers, but it all changed when he betrayed the Organization. She knew they would never bring him back, and she gave up on the Blonde-haired, Blue-eyed Nobody. Even as it taken her friendship with Number Eight as payment. She was not about to kill Roxas in the beginning, but when he crossed the line and used Sora to kill her best friend, all her sense of Honor, Respect; it all disappeared, fading with her long departed comrade.

"You have done the unthinkable, and for that, you shall pay", she hissed. She brought her fingers softly to her lips, and grazed her fingers gently across the cold, cracked stone. She then brought her Black leather-gloved hands to the trims of her Black leather hood, and gently pulled it over her shining Silver hair. In a instant after, the girl was gone, disappearing into the familiar White marble hallways of her "home".

"Revenge is a very bad feeling to express", a voice called to the girl.

"I have no time for you lessons on emotions, Zexion", the girl replied, only stopping, not bothering to look at the other Nobody.

"I am not giving you lessons, Xins, I am giving you well-placed advice", the smaller Nobody said, eyes gleaming in a attempt to get her to face her former mentor.

"We have lost members to that boy for only one reason, they all hesitated, they all saw Roxas, and that was their downfall, do not give me advice Six when I already fully know what I intend to do", Xins snapped, Molten Amythest eyes glancing to the her other comrade in a stare of hatred.

Zexion closed his eyes and shook his head, but let a quiet breath go and said,"You do what you see fit, but remember that this boy is destined to destroy us all".

A very large Black Tessen with Red rose petal dancing on the paper appeared in one of her opened hands, and she said,"Not if I finish what Marluxia did not". And with that, she continued her journey down the silent hall, not another word exchanged between the two.

Zexion sighed, and before vanishing in a cloak of Darkness, murmured,"I thought I taught you better".

Xins continued her long assault through the castle, when she was yet interrupted again.

"So, you have a death wish?", a certain gun-slinger laughed harshly as he appeared upside down in front of her. She had her Tessen just inches from his face as soon as the words left his chapped lips.

"I intend on succeeding", she replied flatly.

"You're gonna need more than two little metal fans to take the boy out", Xigbar reasoned.

"I do not need you to try and convince me to not leave, I am leaving, that is final", she said, pushing past him.

"Have fun with Flamsilocks at the Gate then", he called as he slowly sank into the ceiling under the cover of Darkness.

"And so I shall", she whispered, walking out the Main Door. Xigbar was not lying. There, leaning on the wall of the Gate, was Number Eight, waiting patiently for her, his Acid Green eyes hallow and void of any emotion. Xins doesn't take time to stare, and makes her quick descent down the stairs and toward the Gate.

Just as she was about to leave, she hears a blunt,"So, your mind's made up?". It was so familiar. It was exactly the same thing he said to Roxas, and she hated it. She didn't want him to talk to her like he did the traitor.

"Yes", was her short reply.

"He's going to kill you, you know that, right?", he questioned quietly, tired eyes slowly making their way to take in her small form.

"I have no intention on dying". It was short, blunt, like all the other answers she was preparing to give. He was going to ask her to stay, and she'd say no. Simple. If only Destiny worked as she wished.

"Go then". She paused. The Pyro was certainly full of surprises.

"That is what I intend to do", she answered curtly.

"But remember this; contrary to popular belief, you _will_ be missed", he said tiredly, staring at her back.

She just stood there, motionless, unable to respond correctly.

"There is no one left to miss me", she replied, sounding a little harsher than planned.

A shallow laugh left his mouth, followed by,"That's where you're _both_ wrong, don't go killing yourself because someone you bonded with has moved on".

She turned to him, and said,"Look who's talking, you're still chasing after Roxas's ghost, you don't want me to kill Sora because you want to kill him yourself in hopes of getting Roxas back, well guess what?, he can't come back, neither of them can!".

She realized that a strange salty liquid was burning her eyes, and leaving a warm, moist trail down her cheeks. He continued to stare at her, absolutely nothing showing in his eyes.

"I lost one friend, I don't need to lose another", he said shortly.

Xins slowly met his eyes, and whispered,"The day he killed Demyx was the day our friendship died, because I know you will defend Roxas forever". It was silent.

Xins slowly regained her composure, but before leaving, said,"You know what they say, if you can't beat them, die trying". And she was gone. But after she disappeared, sakura petals slowly fell onto the area.

"I hope you can forgive us, Sin". It was Xemnas's plan all along. He was afraid that she would overthrow him, so he sent Demyx to fight Sora, and Demyx died. He set off her decision, and knew shewould die fighting Sora, she had too much pride to run. She was going to be Demyx's last show of Courage, his Last Stand. That was the name of her fans. There was no way for him to change her mind now, and strangely enough, he didn't want to.

He certainly did not want her to die but... orders are orders. If the Keyblade-bearer could not defeat her, it would be up to the Flurry to deal with her. He would have her blood on his hands. He figured this was Kingdom Hearts' way of biting back. Axel sighed, and opened his hand, letting a petal slowly flow and rest in his hand. It was smaller than the rest, not as colorful, and it seemed older than the others.

"I suppose this is all left to Destiny, one way or another, the Sakura of the Seven Deadly Sins will not survive this night". With that said, the petal picked up wind again, and floated away with the cloud of assorted Pinks.

She had one target only, and he was in her sights. Sora had traveled to the Land of The Dragons, and it was in the forest where she was waiting patiently for them. As Sora turned and saw her, he immediately turned hostile.

"What's Organization XII doing here?", he demanded.

"I am here to give you what you rightfully deserve, you have killed my friend, it is time I repay you", Xins replied slowly, sakura petal beginning to fall.

"Wha... you mean that idiot from Hallow Bastion?", Sora asked, raising a eyebrow.

"How dare you call Demyx a idiot?, he was one of our greatest members!", Xins growled, extending a hand, one of her Tessen appearing, folded up neatly.

"Who are you?", he demanded.

She laughed dryly, and said,"I have many names, Sin was the first, but now, I am Number Fourteen, Xins, the Sakura of the Seven Deadly Sins". Sora looked confused, yet amused at the same time. He wasted no time to start fighting Xins.

Revenge. It's like a deadly addiction. Once you start it, you can't stop it. Not until it's swallowed you whole, and destroyed your entire being. Xins had known this the whole time, but Revenge seemed to be the only thing that would suite punishment on the Keyblade warrior for his murder. Xins knew well in advance there was a chance she would fade, oh she knew it well, but it did not stop her. Only when she saw her own blood did she realize that she would not make it.

"I suppose, it is time for me to retreat", she huffed as she closed her fans. She stood straight, and smiled at Sora.

"At least I now know that Demyx lost to a strong opponent", she laughed. She then left in her own Corridor of Darkness, and appeared somewhere in the World that Never Was. She guessed somewhere around that empty city that withered away somewhere not far from the castle. As she walked, she knew she was being followed. She knew all about Xemnas's plans.

"Don't keep me waiting Eight, I know what you intend to do", she said lightly as she stopped. One single chakram embedded itself in the cold, filthy ground beside her.

"If you intend to kill me, you'll need a better aim", she laughed. There was no emotion in it; just a plain, flat laugh.

"I suppose that would help", the Flurry replied softly, the chakram appearing in his hand again as he stepped out of the shadows. She just stared at him, her wound still seeping bloody wisps from her side.

"That's quite the wound he gave you", Axel murmured, glancing to the gash.

"It does not hurt, but yes, it is quite the annoying scratch", she replied, glancing down to the wound. Axel stared blankly at the Silver-haired Sakura petal. He had intended on making this swift, but something was holding him back.

"You look afraid", she observed, meeting his eyes head on.

"I'm being forced to kill one of my friends, wouldn't you be a little nervous?", he chuckled.

She shook her head slowly, and said,"The Sakura blossom has no friend, it grows, and floats away in the wind, left to be forgotten, there's no need to be afraid of natural sacrifice". He hated it when she did this. She was so stubborn, but she had every right to be.

"Then I suppose you wish to die?", he asked, his voice finally showing a hint of what would be called Concern had he payed attention to it. She slowly looked to the starless night, not really looking at anything in particular, just the endless Black abyss they called the sky.

"If it's what Destiny wants", was her forced reply. She knew she was to die that day. But even in her last waking moment, she would be brave; if not for Demyx, then for herself. She smiled. Axel slowly nodded, and with one swift motion, his chakram was thrown toward her.

Remorse. It's a different, unusual thing. She never thought Nobodies could truly even fake it, but as she layed on the ground, wasting away just as Demyx had, she realized she was feeling that very emotion. She saw that Axel had yet to leave, and she laughed in her mind for this. He was feeling Sadness for killing her. Not that it really mattered now.

"Xins", he whispered as he saw her close her eyes.

"Don't forget, if I had a heart, it would be yours".

Love. It was the undoing of every living thing. Even as Xins felt herself float away in the Darkness, she heard the Pyro's soft voice. Only then did she truly feel Remorse for her actions. She had disappointed her mentor, let her best friend get killed, and was destroyed by the man that was feeling the so called happy emotion.

But Revenge didn't feel as sweet to her, now that she knew that, contrary to popular belief...

Not ever Sakura petal is forgotten. As Axel walked away, he slowly ran a gentle leather-gloved thumb over a small, pale, slightly brittle petal in his hand.

"Contrary to popular belief, you will be missed. Greatly".


End file.
